


Ride Or Die

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Criminal Empire, Day Seven, F/M, Family, Fast Cars, Fast and Furious AU, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Money, Romance, Snowells, Street Racing, free theme, power, snowellsweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Nothing matters, apart from this.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Ride Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, I do own any errors. 
> 
> Snowellsweek2020, day seven, free theme- fast and furious au.

The sound of a twin turbocharged v8 Audi roars up the darkened drive toward the upscale property, to pull up beside a variety of other expensive cars. 

Stepping out, black bag in hand, the door slams shut and he moves towards the house, nearing the four men stationed outside. 

"Boss." 

He nods in reply to the greeting, pausing to slip a hand inside the duffle to withdraw four bundles, which he hands over to the big guy who spoke to distribute. A man in his position doesn't have to buy the loyalty or respect from the people who work for him, but he pays his people well for it in return nonetheless. That's why he's successful and that's why no one betrays him, because he takes care of his own. 

He steps into the house, the smell of food filling the air mixes with the sounds of laughter and conversation. Keys drop into the decorative bowl before he moves toward the noise. It's full and lively when he steps out back onto the patio, food spread across the table as they crowd round. 

Cisco looks over to him immediately. "Well?" 

He hold the duffle up then drops it to the floor unconcerned. "Quarter of a million and two pink slips." 

"Seriously?" 

His attention wavers as Joe hands him a beer, a smirk on his face. "Be prepared." 

"For what?" 

His question is soon answered. 

"You're late." 

Turning to her, Harrison smiles at the fire within her gorgeous hazel eyes. Taking off his suit jacket to drape over the back of a chair, he shrugs. "Sorry." 

"You better be." 

He smirks, tilting his head watching as her fierce expression softens into a smile. "Job is done.'' 

"Good." 

Caitlin closes to his side, taking his face between her gentle hands as his slide around her waist. Her eyes rake intensely over him and whatever she's looking for, she seems satisfied in the end. Instead of words, she kisses him and everything centers to focus upon this moment right here. He holds her close even after the kiss ends, watching the people close to them settle in for their weekly family dinner. 

None of it matters. The cars, the houses, the guns, the money, the notorious reputation... none of it matters. 

Taking Caitlin's chin in his hand to guide her face back to his, Harrison kisses her slow and soft. 

This is the only thing that does, family. And Harrison will do anything and everything within his power to keep them together and safe. 

No matter the cost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤


End file.
